


Need

by sillyputty



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyputty/pseuds/sillyputty
Summary: Ciel whirled around to face him, then, anger joining the haunted look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again. He glared across the room at the demon for a long time before he looked away again. "I don't know what I need to do," he said softly."Is there something you're wanting, my lord?""I want to stop thinking," Ciel said, and his words were hollow. "Sebastian, what do I need?"PS: If you don't like trans headcanons, this is 100% not the fic for you.





	

"My lord, you will have to calm down and come out of this room eventually," the butler said, calmly.

"I can't," Ciel said, quietly. He was standing by the window, staring at it as if he could see out, despite the fact that the curtains were drawn.

"Is that so? After all this, you'll let one messy incident ruin your resolve? I'd expected better from you." Sebastian's tone was as even as ever, but something flashed in his eyes. Ciel wasn't looking at him to see it, however.

Ciel's hands clenched at his sides. "Shut up, Sebastian," he said, without conviction, "and give me a little more _time_."

"I will give you until morning, young master, and at that point I will be done making excuses for your sulking."

Ciel whirled around to face him, then, anger joining the haunted look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again. He glared across the room at the demon for a long time before he looked away again. "I don't know what I need to do," he said softly.

"Is there something you're wanting, my lord?"

"I want to stop thinking," Ciel said, and his words were hollow. "Sebastian, what do I need?"

Sebastian crossed the distance between them immediately. "Do you think I know such a thing?" he asked, his actions belying his words. "You've ignored all my suggestions."

"You know better than anyone."

Sebastian's mouth twitched. "Do I?"

Ciel looked up at him again, looking more his age than he ever did these days; looking scared, and too young, and too vulnerable. Not that it mattered terribly to Sebastian. "Turn it off, Sebastian, and I'll be myself in the morning."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No. But I'll stop making you make excuses."

"You have no idea what you're asking me for, do you?" Sebastian asked, clearly amused.

"I'm not _asking you_ for anything, Sebastian," the boy said. Some of the familiar coldness worked its way back into his voice. "I'm _ordering_ you."

Sebastian bowed, slightly. "As you wish, my lord. I will tell you, though, that if I am really going to accomplish anything close to what you're asking - ah, what you're _insisting_ on - then I expect your cooperation."

Ciel nodded and looked mildly cross. "Yes, all right, I know."

"Once you order something of me, you are aware that even you yourself will not get in the way of my completing the order, are you not?"

"Of course I'm aware," Ciel replied, still sounding irritated.

Sebastian was unconvinced that the boy really understood what he was asking for, but that was beside the point for the time being. If he regretted his decision, he could issue another order to cancel the first. He was bright enough to figure that out. Sebastian, for his part, had no reason to say as much aloud.

The demon reached down with one gloved hand and tilted Ciel's face up. "I will adapt my methods to suit whatever you _need_ then, my lord. Even if that changes." He ran his thumb up and along the boy's bottom lip, gently. Then, his grip on Ciel's face tightened _just_ a little, and he let go. "I assume you can manage to remove your own clothing?" he asked, moving away to put out the lights.

Ciel didn't bother answering, but when Sebastian came back over to him, he wasn't wearing anything. The demon wondered how long the boy would actually cooperate, but of course, he did not voice his thoughts. Instead, he let his still-gloved hands run over the boy's skin, down his arms and back up, then over his chest. He toyed with the boy's nipples, feeling them harden under his touch, and hearing Ciel's sharp intake of breath as they did. He moved his hands away almost abruptly as Ciel raised his arms to reach for him. He let Ciel hold onto him as he lifted the boy and carried him to the bed. Once there, he laid him down on his back, not entirely gently, and finally removed his gloves.

Sebastian's hands on Ciel's skin were cool, despite having been gloved, and Ciel shivered a little under them. Sebastian paid no mind to that. He followed the trails his hands traced on the young lord's skin with his mouth. Ciel's breath sped up, but he didn't make any real sound until Sebastian's mouth closed over one of his nipples. Even then, he bit down against the sound. Sebastian, not one to give up, bit down slowly until Ciel could no longer resist crying out. He squirmed under Sebastian's mouth, but did not protest. After a moment, Sebastian moved further down the boy's body. He stopped kissing him, however, and slid one hand up Ciel's thigh. Ciel resisted for a moment, instinctively refusing to open his legs. But it was only a moment, and then Sebastian was able to pull Ciel's legs apart and slide his hand the rest of the way up between them. He found that the boy wasn't as turned on as he'd hoped, so he moved slowly, letting his fingers slide along the place where Ciel's leg joined his body, moving a thumb over and almost accidentally brushing against the most sensitive area. Ciel squirmed under him again, arching his hips up slightly, without meaning to. Sebastian moved his thumb again, letting the boy harden underneath his touch. Once he was satisfied with that, he bent his head and ran his tongue along Ciel's lips, parting them without the aid of his hands. He moved his tongue in long, languid strokes, finally letting it come up and flick across the boy's clit, causing him to tense. He was still barely doing more than teasing when Ciel pulled away from him, using his feet to pedal back up on the bed.

"This isn't working," he said, almost harshly, almost like an accusation. Before Sebastian could say much in argument, Ciel stood up. The demon, of course, could have stopped him entirely. Instead, he simply moved fast enough to stand in Ciel's way.

"We're not done here, my lord," he said.

"I told you, this isn't working. I close my eyes, and-"

"Then keep them open."

"That isn't the point! I didn't mean to waste your time. Just come and get me in the morning."

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's face with one hand and forced his chin up so their eyes met, even through the darkness. "Do not walk away from me, my lord," he warned, "If you are going to be disagreeable, I am going to make you regret it."

Ciel looked shocked for a moment before he regained composure. He remembered Sebastian's earlier words, of course, but obedience was hardly one of his strong suits. He pulled his face away. "I told you, it's not-"

"If you don't like my methods, then I will adjust them, as stated. You are not going anywhere, however, until I am finished with you. Continue to disregard me, and I will punish you for it. May I assume this is clear?" The demon's tone darkened a little, and Ciel realised that Sebastian was _enjoying_ all of it.

The boy raised his chin a little, defiantly, but said, "It is."

"Good. If you are not distracted sufficiently with my attention on you, then why don't you do something for _me_ instead," he said. It was not a question. There was nothing in his tone that indicated he was going to take refusal for an answer.

Ciel said nothing. Sebastian reached for him, and drew him back toward the bed. Instead of pulling the boy back up onto it, however, he sat on the edge and let Ciel stand in front of him. It took Ciel a minute before he realised what Sebastian's words had meant. It dawned on him, however, and as the demon brought him closer, he went down on his knees without protest. It wasn't until Sebastian's hand tightened in his hair and pulled him down hard enough that he started to gag that he took his task seriously. Sebastian noticed the change in the level of enthusiasm the boy used as he slid his tongue over the head of the demon's cock, and let him go. Ciel continued on his own for a couple minutes, lips and tongue working more fervently as he let himself enjoy what he was doing, before Sebastian's fingers threaded into his hair again. The demon pulled the boy down and thrust his hips up at the same time, fucking Ciel's mouth as well as he could from that angle. It was all the boy could do not to gag. He couldn't pull away, and tensing up would cause him to choke. He had no real choice other than to relax as much as he could and let Sebastian do as he pleased. There was something freeing in that realisation, and he stopped resisting entirely. Sebastian fucked the boy's face until he came. Only then did he let Ciel go again, leaving him coughing for a moment as he remembered how to breathe normally.

Ciel had barely caught his breath when Sebastian pulled him back to his feet. He almost stumbled as the demon moved him backwards until his back hit the wall. Sebastian grabbed the boy's wrists and held them above his head, against the wall. Ciel's hands were small enough that the demon only needed one hand to keep him pinned there. With his other hand, he pushed the boy's legs open. This time, the boy was wet enough that Sebastian could slide a finger inside him easily. Ciel moaned when he crooked that finger, and fought against the hand that held his wrists. Sebastian toyed with him for a moment, sliding his finger all the way out and running it up along the boy's swollen, sensitive lips. He did that again, pushing his finger inside of Ciel, then teasing him again with his own wetness. The third time, he gave in to Ciel's struggles and released his wrists. Ciel reached up, blindly, and tightened his hands in the fabric of Sebastian's shirt. He pulled the demon down and kissed him. Sebastian allowed it, sliding his tongue into Ciel's mouth even as he slid his finger back into his body. Ciel broke the kiss after only a moment, and buried his face in the demon's shirt. Sebastian allowed this, too, and moved his finger up to press against the boy's clit again. He could hear the boy moan softly against him, and he moved his finger again, rubbing the hard little bit of flesh until Ciel, not entirely to the demon's surprise, pushed him away.

"I…this isn't…" Ciel said, trying to find words.

Sebastian had no care for his protests. "You do remember what I told you just a few minutes ago, do you not?"

Ciel shook his head. "Sebastian, stop."

"You are aware of what will make me stop, _my lord_ ," Sebastian replied. Ciel said nothing. Sebastian took the boy's wrists again, rougher than he had before. He spun the boy around so his chest, and not his back, was against the wall. He pinned the boy's wrists above his head again, ignoring his protests. Ciel did not have much time to consider Sebastian's earlier warning of "punishment" before he felt the sting of the crop on his ass. He froze, and the sting came again before he realised what it was. 

"Sebastian," he said, but he could think of nothing else. The world faded around him until there was nothing but the sound of the leather connecting with his skin, and the increasingly painful sting that lingered on his ass and thighs. He realised there was another sound, though he did not know, at first, that it was the sound of his own cries. Finally, all of that stopped, and he was aware again of the wall against him, and of Sebastian's hands holding his wrists too tightly.

Sebastian slid the crop down between Ciel's slightly parted legs and let it rest there against him. Ciel was afraid, for a moment, that Sebastian was going to strike him there, but he didn't.

"Are you done defying me, or shall I continue?" Sebastian asked, sliding the crop up along the curve of the boy's ass, then back down again between his legs. 

Ciel's breath caught in his throat and he shook his head.

"And what are you thinking about _now_ , young master?" the demon continued, patronising. The irony of the title was not lost on Ciel, even in his current state. He shook his head again. "Nothing? Then is that all you require from me?"

"Sebastian, don't you dare leave me like this," Ciel said, hissing the words from behind clenched teeth.

"Oh? Like what? You were more than content to walk away when my _hands_ were inside you." His tone was suggestive enough, but he moved the crop against Ciel for emphasis. "An interesting development, wouldn't you say, that _this_ makes you so agreeable. I regret to inform you that I won't be touching you again this evening unsolicited. I do not favour rejection."

"Sebastian, _please_ ," Ciel said, uncharacteristically, his voice shaking a little. His face felt too hot, and he was grateful for the darkness.

"Please _what_?"

"Touch me again. Give me your mouth again. Anything, just…"

It was enough, for that moment. Sebastian moved the crop away and let it fall to the floor. He let Ciel's wrists go, and the boy turned the meet him. This time, when he laid Ciel on the bed, the boy was practically pliant beneath his hands, arching into every touch, every kiss. When Sebastian reached down between Ciel's legs again, he was actually surprised at just how wet the boy had gotten. He had known Ciel would react to the crop, of course, but not like this.

He slid two fingers inside the boy's body this time, and let Ciel's own desire drive them further. Really, he didn't have to do much at all; the boy wanted it badly enough now that he was all but fucking himself onto Sebastian's hand. Sebastian let him do it, and did not even tease him for it. Instead, he moved his thumb so that every time Ciel thrust his hips up, his hard clit would brush against it. The first time he did that was almost enough to bring him to climax all on its own. He was _too_ sensitive, though, and all his body did was shudder and clench around Sebastian's hand. He moved his hips more frantically, seeking release, and continued on like that for awhile. Before he could quite work himself to orgasm, however, Sebastian pulled his hand away entirely.

Ciel moaned, and the sound became closer to a whine. "Sebastian!"

"Did you want more than that, my lord?" the demon asked, not bothering to mask the amusement in his voice. Ciel made a frustrated noise, but couldn't seem to find any actual words. Sebastian leant down over him. "I'm going to take you, if you want it," he said, "or perhaps even if you don't."

Ciel's eyes flew open, and there was fear in them for a moment before they focused on Sebastian's face. He tried to muster anger to mask his true emotion, but his voice came only in a whisper. "You are well aware that I do."

The smile that spread across the demon's face bordered on predatory. "Good. Get on your knees, and I will give you what you want."

Ciel's face flushed again, but he did as he was told. It wasn't in him, at that moment, to offer protest. Sebastian entered him hard and fast and all at once. Despite the fact that it was a bit painful, it was mere seconds before the boy came, clenching this time around the demon's cock. Sebastian didn't stop, however. Instead, he let one hand move down between Ciel's legs, rubbing his clit again as he continued thrusting, drawing another orgasm from him in a short time. Ciel cried out as his body shuddered again. Sebastian brought his free hand up to Ciel's face, running his fingers along the boy's mouth. Ciel drew those fingers into his mouth, sucking on them in time with Sebastian's thrusts, unaware or uncaring that those fingers had been inside a different orifice just minutes ago. Finally, Sebastian pulled his fingers away, and held onto the boy's hips with both hands as he came, spilling his almost-too-hot semen into Ciel's body. He pulled away almost immediately, leaving Ciel collapsed on the bed.

Minutes passed, and Ciel's head cleared somewhat. He rolled over, but didn't sit up. Sebastian came back over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He was once more fully and impeccably dressed, which didn't surprise Ciel in the least. Ciel reached out for him, and Sebastian let the boy twine their fingers together.

"You would be much better off if you would stop fighting your tears," Sebastian said, almost conversationally.

"I'm not fighting anything," Ciel said.

"Your refusal to acknowledge that you, like other humans, have emotions beyond anger, will poison you. I am failing in my duty to you if you do not get what you need, my lord."

"Sebastian-"

"Turn over," Sebastian said, pulling his hand away and standing up again.

Ciel did not turn over. Instead, he eyed the demon suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Following your orders, young master," Sebastian said, without a hint of patronization this time.

The boy considered that, and turned back over.

"You are welcome to ask me to stop, if you think you can appeal to my better nature," Sebastian said, looking down at the boy with an unreadable expression.

"As if you had such a thing," Ciel said.

Sebastian considered for a moment. "I think you should get back on your knees until you can no longer stand it that way," he said. It sounded like a suggestion, and not like an instruction, but Ciel was aware of the situation they were still in. He considered resisting, but he couldn't quite manage to work up the willpower to do so. He pushed himself back up on his hands and knees, and let Sebastian arrange him with his legs open, just a little.

"I don't know what you think this is going to accomplish," he said, but his tone was careful. While Ciel wouldn't put it past Sebastian at all to do something just to humiliate him, or because he felt like it, he was certain there was a reason for this.

"I leave that to you to determine, then, my lord," Sebastian replied. "Please do not try to run away from me this time. I really am in no mood to chase after you again."

Ciel bristled, visibly. "Do you think I can't handle whatever you're planning?"

"You tell me."

Ciel said nothing, but Sebastian was reasonably convinced that the boy had accepted his challenge to stay put.

This time, Sebastian was not nearly as gentle with the crop as he had been before. It was all Ciel could do to not run away, or collapse onto the bed. The world faded again to nothing but sound and pain, and he was almost grateful for that. There was nothing but his skin on fire, and the sound of the leather, the sound of his own voice, pleading with the demon to stop and knowing he would not oblige. After a time, he did _pause_ , however. Ciel's breathing was ragged and shallow, but he still did not cry. He fought the tears out of both defiance and habit, but Sebastian was not done.

He let Ciel catch his breath for a moment.

"You are making this harder on yourself," he scolded. Ciel didn't respond. It was no matter to Sebastian, of course, who would carry on as long as he felt it was necessary - either until Ciel ordered him to stop, or did as he was told. Either outcome was acceptable.

The demon slid the crop up one of the boy's thighs, toward where they came together. This time, Ciel's fear that he might hit him somewhere too sensitive to handle it was entirely founded, for that was precisely what he did, bringing the end of the crop up against the boy's crotch with a wet slapping sound. Ciel jumped, though more from surprise than from pain.

"S-Sebastian…" he said. He had meant for it to be a warning, but he was in no position - physically or mentally - to make threats. Sebastian's only response was to hit him again, harder this time, causing him to cry out against the sensation of the leather against his fevered flesh.

Sebastian slid the crop forward, letting the leather rub against the boy's clit, and moved it back and forth there. Ciel shuddered under the touch of the crop, and his body betrayed him as his hips moved, seeking purchase where there was really none to be found. It was that bit of pleasure, more than any of the pain that the demon had given him, that made him unable to keep himself up on all fours. He buried his face in his arms, though his knees did not follow suit and collapse. Sebastian teased him for a moment longer, then resumed the whipping, concentrating then only on the places that would cause the most pain. 

Ciel, finally, had no choice but to do exactly as Sebastian had wanted him to do. Once he started crying, it was as if floodgates had been opened, and he couldn't manage to stop, try though he might. Once he started crying, Sebastian stopped striking him.

The demon slid one cool hand over the reddened flesh of the boy's ass, letting his fingers follow the curve downwards. He slid his fingers back inside the boy's wet hole, unsurprised when Ciel's hips rose to meet him. He brought him to orgasm one final time like that, though Ciel's tears did not stop the entire time. Afterwards, he left the boy collapsed on the bed, crying into his pillow, for a long time. When Ciel rolled over and reached for him, however, he was there to gather the boy into his arms and hold him while the last of his tears ran themselves out.

Silently, Sebastian moved away again, leaving Ciel laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The demon returned presently, and carried Ciel off to bathe him, without protest. Ciel suffered through the sting of the soap silently, barely even wincing at the worst parts. Sebastian dressed him for bed and took him back to his room, where he changed the sheets.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, finally. He was laying in bed, staring off at the wall, and not looking up at the demon.

"My lord?"

"You're going to stay, aren't you?" he asked. Then, quickly, he added, "Until I fall asleep, at the least."

Sebastian's mouth curled up at the corners. "Of course, my lord."


End file.
